


study session.

by shinotshin (orphan_account)



Series: midnight [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Gryffindor Seulgi, Gryffindor Ten, Gryffindor Yuta, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hufflepuff Winwin, Love/Hate, M/M, Ravenclaw Jaehyun, Slytherin Hansol, Slytherin Irene, Slytherin Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shinotshin
Summary: When what was supposed to be a study session becomes a total mess, Yuta begins to not care so much about Transfiguration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> they're all fourth years here, and it's short, just a cute drabble~
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy! <3

It was a curious thing to see, but not so strange. Since the first year, they were always together, doing everything in sync and it started to be fun whenever the professors saw them and showed surprise. It’s not common seeing students from different houses working out so well, but they managed it—okay, there are lots of things to work on, however, it’s irrelevant.

“Why are we studying Transfiguration? I hate Transfiguration, I’ll never use it in my life,” Ten complained, giving up on reading the book, dropping it on the table.

“If it’s a subject, you’ll need it. So stop being such a whiny child and shut up,” Yuta hummed, rolling his eyes.

The Thai’s mouth opened to say something, but he decided that it was better not. Instead, he turned to Hansol with pleading eyes and a pout, “Hansol, do something, he’s so mean…” Ten rested his head on the Slytherin’s shoulder, still nagging about Yuta.

“I can’t do anything, I don’t control him,” amusement filled Hansol’s voice, making Chittaphon groan.

“You are as mean as him,” he inflated his cheeks, acting like a spoiled little child. And in fact, he was.

“Who is mean?” Taeyong came close to the seven people focused on studying—except for Ten. He rested his hands on Yuta's shoulders, massaging the area lightly, sending shivers down the Gryffindor’s spine.

“Your boyfriend,” Jaehyun said, teasingly looking to the couple.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” he snapped, confronting the urge to say _at least, not yet._

“But you don’t even know who we are talking about,” it was Seulgi’s time to provoke Taeyong, and she had a false-innocent look on her face. It hit the Slytherin’s nerve.

“Of course I know,” he icily answered.

“Ugh, you’re just like your boyfriend,” Seulgi commented in disgust, turning her attention to her book.

“I’m _not_ his freaking boyfriend!” Yuta pronounced himself, already totally annoyed with the situation.

“But we were talking about Sicheng,” Irene said nonchalantly, clearly teasing Jaehyun.

“No, we’re not talking about him. We’re talking about Yuta,” Yoonoh narrowed his eyes at the girl, but she did not pay attention.

“Hm, I thought we were talking about _your_ boyfriend for a second,” the Slytherin contained a giggle when she saw the angry yet embarrassed look on the Ravenclaw’s face.

“Ahn, what are you guys talking about?” Sicheng asked directly to Jaehyun, a cute smile spreading to his features. The brunet blushed.

“ _Nothing_ ,” his tone was sweet and he grinned, which made the now satisfied Hufflepuff go back to his studies, “now, I think we should _practice_ ,” he turned to Irene with a fake smile.

“Yes, we should,” she retorted, grinning ironically, “you’re coming with us, Seulgi?” Irene asked the Gryffindor girl while she packed her stuff.

“Oh, yes, it’s better—I would not handle with the two couples here,” Seulgi started to get up alongside to Irene, Jaehyun and Sicheng. Yuta looked at them, confused.

“Where are you going? We haven’t finished yet,” he questioned, starting to close his Transfiguration book.

“Ah, we’ll try the whole Transfiguration thing and leave you two alone,” Jaehyun winked, laughing at himself.

The two girls rolled her eyes, saying goodbyes to Yuta and Taeyong, following the smartass Ravenclaw with the clever Hufflepuff right after.

“I think they forgot that we are here,” Chittaphon said, false disappointment on his expression.

“It’s because you two are too busy flirting with each other to actually pay attention,” Taeyong replied sarcastically, sitting next to Yuta, in the chair Irene had previously occupied.

Hansol snorted, putting an arm around Ten’s waist, “and what’s your problem with that?” he arched an eyebrow, challenging the other Slytherin.

Taeyong’s mouth dropped, “since when you’re this sassy, Hansol?” he whimpered, “you should stop going out with Chittaphon, really.”

The couple laughed at that affirmation, while Yuta was weirdly staring at him. Taeyong frowned, forming a _why?_ with his lips. The Gryffindor shook his head.

“Taeyong, you’re so… _handsome_?” his head tilted to the side, as if he wanted to see the others feature in a better angle.

Taeyong’s eyes went wide. Ten gasped. Hansol was shook.

“Oh my fucking—“ the blonde covered his mouth, not believing what Yuta just said.

“Yuta, you just­—geez, you said that…” Chittaphon could not even utter a word without stammering, he was indeed impressed.

“That Taeyong is handsome? Yes, I said,” Yuta shrugged, but he was clearly turning red, “and he is, look at him… he’s becoming more and more attractive and—shit, I should shut up,” the rosy tint on his cheeks was burning madly now, so he pretended to pay attention to the book again.

Ten pursed his lips, containing a scandalous laugh, “and what made you think that?”

“I don’t know,” the Gryffindor mumbled, not paying attention anymore.

Taeyong was still speechless, not understanding why his heart was beating so fast, although he ignored it; too busy being annoyed by Chittaphon and Hansol.

**Author's Note:**

> yutae is so cute but so dumb, they can't notice each others feelings and i'm starting to be pissed off. AND I'M THE AUTHOR!!!!! but i can't change the plotline or i'll ruin my own plans, yeah. 
> 
> and also, the feedback on "trouble" was so satisfying i'm so happy ;; thank you guys, really ;A;
> 
> hope you liked it, i'll see you soon <3


End file.
